


Short Round

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Short Round

“Sam, can you please get me that?” You asked him, standing on your tiptoes and stretching for the pot that was so close, yet so far away. 

“Sure,” Sam replied, getting up from reading his lore book and taking the pot down for you. You exhaled in relief. 

“Thank you,” you exhaled in relief. 

“No problem, short round,” he said, messing up your hair with his large hand. 

You could hear Dean laughing behind you as you filled the pot up with water. Turning around quickly, you glared at him. 

“What is so funny?” you asked, putting your hand on your hip. 

“How adorably short you are,” he replied, giving you his famous Winchester wink.

“Standing next to the both of you, anyone would look short, Dean. Shut up.” You turned around and continued what you were doing, putting the pot of water on the stove and turning it on. You opened up the cabinet above the stove and realized the spaghetti noodles were also out of reach. Before you could turn around to stand on the nearby kitchen chair, Dean’s hands were around your waist. He rested his chin on your shoulder, his lips so close to your ear you could feel his hot breath on your neck. 

“Let me get that for you,” he whispered, leaning up to grab the noodles and handing them to you. 

“I could’ve gotten that myself,” you answered smugly. 

“Don’t get so bent out of shape, sweetheart,” Dean said, leaning against the counter next to you; his arms crossed at his chest, along with his delicious bow legs. “You know I love how short you are. It’s a turn on to watch you struggle with everyday tasks. Plus, it’s easier to pick you up and put you against the wall when I fuck you.” You laughed, coughing and choking on your own spit. Sam was not amused. 

“Dude,” he said, raising his hands in the air. “I’m right here.”

“Aw come on, Sammy. We’re all adults here.”

Your eyes continued to flit from Dean to Sam, unable to control your laughter at how uncomfortable Sam was right now. 

“Dean, I’d prefer not to hear about how you… put someone I consider my sister against the wall and fuck--”   
“Oooookay,” you said, cutting Sam off. “I get it.”

Dean was behind you again, his hands moving up and down your stomach under your shirt. 

“How about we go put you up against my bedroom wall and you can wrap those cute little legs around me?” His hand made contact with your ass, the thwack echoing in the bunker. You turned around and the lust in Dean’s eyes made your thighs automatically clench together. 

“Sam,” you whispered, taking your hand and rubbing it over Dean’s denim clad erection, squeezing it lightly. “Watch the spaghetti.” Dean smiled and took your hand, leading you to his bedroom as quickly as he could. Sam sighed as he watched you both disappear. 

“So gross,” he said, closing his book shut with snap.


End file.
